Edward and Bella Visit the Dentist
by SimplyLove26
Summary: Edward takes Bella to the dentist and promises her a reward if she is good. Orginally a oneshot idea but not anymore, the fourth chapter will turn the story to an M rating.
1. The Parking Lot and the Promise

Edward and Bella Visit the Dentist

Edward and Bella Visit the Dentist

By: SimplyLove26

Authors Note: So this was an idea that popped into my head since I had a very intense teeth cleaning at the dentist, it has been bugging me for a while now so I decided to put it down on paper. At first it was intended to be an oneshot but that didn't really work out with the different situations so now it's going to have 3 short chapters. Oh and also this story takes place after Edward has already fulfilled Bella's "condition" from Eclipse.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the familiar characters in this story, those belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

This is the first fanfic I wrote so please be nice, thanks bunches! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Parking Lot and the Promise

"Edward why are you making me do this?" Bella whined as Edward as pulling (very gently) on her arm leading her into the dentist's office.

"Because humans need to go to the dentist every six months to have a cleaning, and you haven't gone in a long while." He replied.

"But Edward I'm not going to be human much longer, in a little while I'll have perfect teeth just like you."

"But right now Bella you _are _still human, can you just humor me please?" Edward asked with one of his trademark grins appearing on his face.

"No." Bella retorted simply.

"If you do this for me now you might get a reward later." His grin turned mischievous.

"Fine, but on a condition."

"And what is your condition love?" Edward asked sweetly.

"You have to get it done too."

"I guess I can agree to that, it's been a _long _time since I visited the dentist, I'm due for a visit."

"And I still get my reward after."

"Silly Bella I believe that's two conditions, though I will of course reward you, but only for good behavior; no punching the dentist or anything of that sort."

"Fine, but if he hits a nerve I can't always control my reflexes."

Bella then let out a huge sigh, being out of options she said, "Okay lets get his over with then."

She stalked into the waiting room and with a slight chuckle escaping his lips Edward followed behind.

This was going to be an experience.


	2. The Waiting Room

Edward and Bella Visit the Dentist

Edward and Bella Visit the Dentist

Author's note: So I wanted to get the second chapter up as quick as possible so it doesn't have everything in it that I planned; I had originally wanted the actual appointment in the chapter, but that really deserves its own. So I decided this little drabble is now going to have 4 chapters.

Thanks so much for the reviews! You are all really sweet. The story has only been up like 11 hours and already 141 hits! You guys are fabulous!

Disclaimer: I don't own any familiar characters. Those of course belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2: The Waiting Room

Edward signed both him and Bella in at the receptionist desk, and then went to take a seat next to Bella. She had chosen the pair of seats closest to the exit and farthest from the door people were being called to.

When Edward sat down he noticed Bella was jiggling her leg in apprehension. He took her hand that was resting between her thighs and held it gently. He had no idea why she was so nervous. It made him wonder if she had a bad experience with the dentist, maybe as a child.

"Bella what bothers you so much about the dentist?" Edward asked curious.

"I'm not bothered by the dentist." Bella replied absentmindedly.

Edward looked pointedly at her leg fidgeting.

"Come on love, tell me what happened." Edward coaxed.

"Nothing really _happened_; it's just the possibility that something could. I mean have you ever _seen_ the instruments they use? And that laughing gas is just weird; because you're laughing means that you don't feel pain? Come on!"

Edward let Bella get out her feelings of uneasiness towards the dentist. When it looked like her face couldn't get anymore worried he chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"What?!" Bella asked exasperated.

"Bella it's just a cleaning, I promise that they won't give you laughing gas." Edward gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Then lowered his lips to her ear, "Besides I'm kind of fond of that minty sent you have in your mouth afterwards."

Right then two very different looking dental assistants came through the door. One was a young, petite blond with a friendly smile on her face; the other was a rather large middle aged woman with her lips pursed together in a line.

"Edward Cullen." The blond called.

"Bella Swan." The middle aged woman called.

Both Edward and Bella rose from their seats. Edward's hand was on the small of Bella's back gently pushing her towards the two women as she dragged her feet.

They led them down the hall to the end where there was a fork, Edward going one way while Bella the other. Bella shot Edward one last pained expression before they were out of each others' sight.


	3. Olga, the Chair, and Some Pointy Things

Edward and Bella Visit the Dentist

Edward and Bella Visit the Dentist

Authors note: So this chapter is what happens to Bella during her visit, you will see Edward afterwards, hopefully I can pull this off since I know _nothing_ about dentistry.

Thanks so much for reading guys. Your reviews make me smile!

Disclaimer: I don't own the familiar characters in the story; those are Stephenie Meyer's of course.

Chapter 3: Olga, the Chair, and Some Pointy Things

The large middle aged woman escorted Bella into a bright room, with, what looked like, seventies flower wallpaper lining the wall under the chair rail. Bella wondered how long its been since they got new equipment since their wallpaper looked so old, then wondered how clean everything was, she really didn't want something with someone else's saliva on it in her mouth, her only exception to that rule was Edward.

"My name is Olga, I will be giving you your cleaning today Ms. Swan." Bella picked up a slight German or Russian accent (she couldn't decide which) as Olga spoke.

"You can go ahead and sit down in the chair."

The chair in which Bella was ordered to sit in was a sort of puke green color, it had a table of pointy things on one side, which made Bella nervous, and things connected to tubes on the other. Bella recognized the water and air squirters. She also spotted three different containers that looked like oxygen tubes, which one probably was thought Bella but she also knew that one was the mysterious laughing gas.

She started to feel a little faint as she stared at the pointy instruments, so she decided that it was best to sit down on the ugly chair before it got any worse. This chair was not comfortable, and the light hanging above her was really annoying, it gave off a feeling that she might get interrogated soon.

Bella's thoughts were interrupted though as Olga moved toward her with a paper towel, she put the towel under Bella's chin, then made it stay there with two clips on either side connected to a stretchy thing that went around the back of her neck. Bella noted the gentle touch that Olga had that did not seem to suit her.

Olga snapped on some rubber gloves, the sound almost making Bella jump out of her seat. She then moved behind Bella, while putting a mask on she asked, "Nervous Hun?"

"Um, a a l-ittle." Bella stuttered an answer.

"Don't worry I've dealt with worse reactions."

Olga then started to move Bella's chair down, as she did that Bella's heart rate quickened.

When the chair was all the way back Olga said, "Okay open your mouth now Bella."

Reluctantly Bella complied.

"A little wider please." Bella opened her mouth as wide as she could.

Olga then put her finger (a/n I know this is a little gross) in Bella's mouth and started to feel around, massaging her gums as she went. Bella again noted Olga's gentle touch; she also noted that Olga did not have long fingernails so she couldn't poke her with those.

"Well it looks like you have been taking care of your teeth, they're nicely brushed and your gums look healthy." At that moment Bella was very glad for her "human moments" in the bathroom and always taking time the brush her teeth to try to make them look as much like Edward's white teeth as possible.

Olga rinsed Bella's mouth with the water squirter and soon followed with the air. She then took a small container with the greenest toothpaste Bella had ever seen out and applied some to a very intense looking tooth brush.

Olga started brushing around Bella's mouth with the tooth brush, at first the drilling noise scared her but she got used to it. The toothpaste was as minty as Bella remembered from previous visits, she did not enjoy the taste in her mouth but remembered that Edward was fond of that sent. After Olga used all the tooth paste on Bella's teeth, she put down the brush and rinsed Bella's mouth. Bella cringed when she picked up one of those pointy instruments.

Olga noticed and tried to sooth her by saying, "Don't worry you just have a little plaque that I need to get off, then you're finished."

Olga gently scraped at her teeth, Bella not really feeling it, and then rinsed her mouth one more time, after she used the air Bella felt her chair start to lift.

"Okay dear you're all finished, was that as bad as you thought it would be?"

"No it really wasn't." Answered Bella, she felt around her mouth with her tongue, feeling how smooth her teeth felt.

As Bella moved out of the room she saw Edward coming down the hall, his hands held to either side of his mouth like icepacks, the blond was poking her head out of the door he had just come out of saying, "You should only be sore for a few hours." Bella smiled to herself.

When Edward reached Bella he said, "Okay I am never making you go to the dentist again, you were right, and those pointy things are quite dangerous."

Bella smiled as sweetly as she could, "Actually mine wasn't that bad, in fact it was sort of relaxing."

Edward scowled as they made their way towards his Volvo.

Once in Bella turned to Edward and asked, "Are you too sore to give me my reward? I didn't punch anyone."

"I guess you could have your reward, since you didn't punch anyone. Do I get a reward for suffering through one of those things too?" Edward asked with the mischievous grin appearing on his face again.

"I think I can arrange that." Bella answered with a coy smile.

"Let's wait till we get back to the house; Alice and Rosalie are out shopping and the rest are hunting, we have the house to ourselves for a while, plus it will give me a little while to recuperate."

"Oh look who doesn't like the dentist now!" Bella teased.

The whole ride home she was thinking about the ways to reward Edward for being a good sport and how she was going to be rewarded.


	4. Author's Note

Author's note: sorry if I got you excited!

Ok so I wanted people's opinion. I wrote this story before Breaking Dawn came out and Bella is still human in the story. There was originally going to be a lemon in the last chapter and I was wondering if you all wanted me to write it (even though it wouldn't happen) or if just wanted me to leave it as a three chapter story and you can make up your own ending. There is also a third option of me not making it a lemon, just make the surprise something funny.

Let me know!

Thanks!


End file.
